To Relish Or Death
by AtchanKaze
Summary: Yuna Myers is a Happy-go-lucky girl. She dreams nothing but to enjoy her life whatsoever. She has a important mission to find the mysterious boy who she meet in her childhood . Shen then meets the carefree Tidus. But when Yuna finds out that her parents have arranged her marriage with Tidus , Big Problems storm Yuna. Will she marry Tidus or find her mysterious boy.
1. best thing ever happened

Love. The most popular word everywhere I heard. Love gives you happiness . Love gives you everything you can wish for. But there's one thing which people don't know about love. It has a Dark Side. A side filled with Anger, Jealously , Hatered and selfishness. Well this is where my story begins.

In the myths of spira kingdom. The king and queen had a baby boy. The all kingdom was overjoyed and celebrated . The prince had it all. Food, Water, Clothing. Nothing to worry about just enjoy his life. In the far corner of spira , in the same small town, a village of working people , a small girl was walking into the forest trying to finds some apples for her mother. She sees a tree full of them. She starts to climb and almost getting when.

'' OW!''. She falls and hurts her leg. She tries again when a laughter stops her. She looks up to see a boy with long blond hair sitting on the tree branch.

''you know, you shouldn't do that''.

''And what's that suppose to mean?''.

The boy jumps down in front of her.

''that girls aren't suppose to do boys things''.

The girl growls.

''you wanna go''. The boy puts his hands up in defence.

''woah, I didn't mean that way''. The girl sign's and looks up.

''look I don't have time, I gotta go and get some apples for my mother''. The boy looks at her face and knows she's serious.

''okay I will help you''. The girl looked surprised . ''you will''. The boy smiles and fist his chest. '' yeah that's what friends do right''.

The girl blushes she didn't know who is this cute boy or his name and he already decided to be friends.

''here''. The boy comes down and throws some apples up and they fall back down in the girls basket.

She smiles and says'' thank you''. '' no prob''. The boy smiles and starts to walk away.

''wait!''. The girl says making the boy stop. '' what's your name ?''.

'' what is your name ?''. the boy replies.

'' Yuna''. The boy smiles and says'' you will know soon''.

'' but how will I find you''. The boy says '' like this ''. he blows a whistle and smiles. Yuna smiles back. The boy then runs away back to his home . Yuna picks up her fruit basket and before she leaves , she looks at the stop where the boy was.

'' I will find you , I promised''. Smiling she heads back . The boy reaches his home and says'' until next time''.


	2. Meet The Royal Family

Yuna was heading for the park where she always meets her two best friends. She looks around to see two girls on the swings. One a blond with a skimpier outfit on and the other a Silver headed with a warrior outfit on. Yuna smiles and heads towards them.

'' Rikku , Paine ''. The girls look towards Yuna and smiled. '' Yuine ''. Rikku says. '' Hey Yuna ''. Paine replied.

Yuna smiled and then looked down. '' Yuine , what's wrong ? ''. Rikku said with a worried face.

Yuna shakes her head. '' I-It's nothing ''. '' Yuna , tell us we can help ''. Yuna looked up to see Paine worried too. She knows Paine isn't a idiot who will fall for the lie. Yuna sign's and tells them what happened.

'' Okay , so I was heading back home ''.

**Yuna entered her home . '' Mom , Dad I'm home ''. **

**'' In the kitchen , sweetie ''. Yuna's mom replied. Yuna entered the kitchen. **

**'' Hmm, it smells so good in here, what are you making ? ''. **

**'' Just my famous Apple Pie ''. '' You want some ''. **

**'' Yes please ''. Yuna replied. **

**'' Yuna ''. **

**'' Yes Mom ''. **

**'' There's something I have to tell you ''. **

**'' Okay , what Is it ? ''. **

**'' Your father has decided to ''. **

**'' What Mom , I'm scared ''. Yuna replied. **

**'' Has arranged your marriage ''. Yuna is shocked . '' What ?! ''. **

**'' Your father believes , its the best for you ''. Yuna got angry . '' No Mom , **

**I can't marry a total stranger ! ''. **

**'' Why Not ? ''. Yuna's Mom replied. **

**'' Cause , I haven't even seen the guy and I-I love someone else ''. **

**'' Yuna sweetie , what are you saying ? , if your father finds out ''. **

**'' He already has ! ''. Both Yuna and her Mom turn their heads to see Yuna's father not so happy . **

**'' Dad ''. Yuna says . Yuna's mom tries to explain to her father but her father doesn't listen. **

**'' I have heard many cases in town about girls having secret affairs and running away but I never thought my own daughter would do this ''. **

**'' Dad , I- ''. '' Don't talk ''. Yuna's Dad replies. '' We are leaving tomorrow , make sure you have everything ready ''. **

**Her dad leaves and Yuna starts to cry. '' Why ? ''. Yuna looks up to see her Mom looking away. **

**'' Mom , atleast tell me who I am to be marred ''. **

**'' Prince Tidus ''. Her Mom walks away. **

**'' w**hat ? ! '' Both Rikku and Paine say. Yuna just nods her head and says .

'' I have tried to explain it to him but he wouldn't listen ''.

'' Don't worry Yuine , we will help you in every way ''. Rikku says smiling. Paine smiles and nods. Yuna smiles and nods too.

At the Castle …

Prince Tidus's best friend and bodyguard, Wakka walks in and greets the King and Queen. Wakka bows and speaks.

'' Your Majesties , you called me ''.

'' Yes Wakka , we would like to know whereabouts our son is off to again ''. The Queen says.

'' I believe , I saw him again at the beach ''.

'' Many days has he been there ''. The King replied.

'' I wonder , what goes on in his mind ? ''. The Queen replied.

'' Perhaps, it would be best if I keep him companied since I'm his bodyguard and best friend ''. Wakka said.

'' Ah yes, it would be best ''. The King said.

Wakka bows again and left to find the prince who wonders off everytime. He comes to the beach and sees no prince Tidus.

'' Hmm... he must have headed back ''. Has Wakka turned away , a Blitzball hits him on the back of his head.

'' What the ? ''. In the sea is a laughing blond Prince.

'' Ya, that's my head not a scoring goal ''. Tidus laughed again and came out of the water.

'' Sorry , but it's fun annoying you ''.

'' Ya , whatever ''. Tidus picks up the blitzball. '' so , you wanna go. One on one ''. he says while throwing the ball up and down.

Wakka shakes his head. '' your parents are calling you to discuss your marriage ''.

'' Don't remind me ''. Tidus says.

Wakka laughs and says '' ya lets go ''.

'' Hey Wakka , what do you think she will be like ? ''.

Wakka shuddered. '' I don't know , what do you think ''.

'' Beautiful ''. Tidus says.

'' Then she will be ''. Both walk back to the castle.

Some where in Spira …

A blond boy at the age of 19th is pushed back into a wall , surround by two guys.

'' Listen , we have a important work, and we need your help ''.

'' Why ? ''. The boy replies.

'' Cause we know it was you who met Yuna Myers in her childhood ''.

The boy is silent for a moment. '' So ? ''.

'' You will make her your friend, and then madly in love with you. Then you will marry her .To results ending the Prince's life ''.

'' And what will you get ? ''.

'' We will have Money, Passion and Fame ''.

The boy smiles and shakes his head.

'' You guys are idiots , There's no way I am doing that. I'm not a Asshole like you guys. So you can just forget it ''.

The boy walks away.

'' Master , the boy is not ready to corporate with us. So we should kill him ''.

The Master shakes his head. '' No, we need only that boy. That Attitude and Anger , we will not find in some one else. He needs time to figure out who he is . He will join us Soon ''.

With that they both left.


	3. Is that really you ?

The carriage arrived at Yuna's house, waiting for them to come. Yuna's parents came aboard first. Secondly Yuna and then lastly Rikku and Paine. Yuna's father was smiling brightly believing what he was doing was right. Yuna's mother could do nothing but agree with her husband. Yuna wore a beautiful white dress, but though out the all way, she kept looking down . Not happy one bit.

' if they believe , its for the best. Then I should have my demands too. Its unfair'. Yuna thought.

Paine and Rikku gave each other a glare before looking at Yuna. They soon arrived at the castle.

At the Castle...

'' they're here ''. one of the guards shouted. Everyone got in position, fixing themselves. The large gates opened and the carriage entered.

'' wow , its so beautiful ''. Rikku said. The carriage stopped at the steps to enter the castle. The king and Queen came to greet the guests with smiling faces. Prince Tidus stood behing them. The carriage door opened and the guests stepped outside.

'' greetings , welcome to our home ''. the king said.

'' I'm sure , we will quite be please staying here ''. Yuna's father replied.

'' Tidus , why don't you show Yuna around ''. the queen said.

Tidus nodded. '' will you like to ? ''. Yuna looked up and nodded. The both left.

'' don't they make a cute couple ''. the queen said.

'' indeed , they do ''. Yuna's father replied.

'' why don't we all come inside ''. the queen said. They all left leaving behind Rikku and Paine. A servant came to them. '' will you like me to escort you two to your rooms ''. they both nodded and followed the servant.

With Tidus and Yuna …

Yuna and Tidus were walking in the garden.

'' I must say, you are beauitful ''. Tidus says. Yuna blushes and moves some of her hair behind her ear. '' thank you ''.

(A/N: In this story , imagine Yuna in her final fantasy X form. I didn't like how she came in X-2 . So Imagine.)

As they were walking , Yuna kept glacing at Tidus.

'' is something the matter ? ''. Yuna looked away.

'' it's just, you remind me of someone I met ''. Tidus looked concerned.

'' oh , do you remember his name ? ''. Yuna shakes her head. '' No, I didn't get a chance to know his name ''.

'' well I hope , we will get to know each other well '', Yuna stops and looks surprised. Tidus stops and noticed Yuna.

'' Miss Yuna, what's wrong ? ''.

'' I'll be right back ''. Yuna ran leaving a confused Tidus.

'' what's wrong with her ? ''.

Yuna ran down the corridor. She ran with all her strength, she runs and stops at the corner.

'' Is that really you ? ''. Yuna says happily, stopping the person In front of her. The person looks back , says nothing.

Yuna runs and hugs him. '' I finally found you ''. the 19th year old boy hugs back smiling. Yuna smilies and snuggles into him more. The boy looks up to see prince Tidus looking angry. The boy knows , prince will deal with him. He lets go of Yuna and runs away.

'' wait ''. Yuna says and runs , but Tidus holds her back.

'' Miss Yuna, he's not who you think he is ''.

'' what ? ''. Yuna says.

'' His name is Adiam, he's a servant at the castle . He's not the friend, you met ''.

Yuna is sad. '' but he looked so much like him ''.

'' I know, come on lets get you inside ''. Yuna nods and both walk in. At night , Tidus enters into the boy's room.

'' you had to do it, didn't you ? ''.

'' what ? ''.

'' didn't I tell you to stay away from Yuna ''.

'' she followed me I didn't try to meet her ''.

'' well from now, stay away from her, or I will tell everyone your true identity ''.

'' yes your highness ''.

Tidus walks away and the boy decides to head to the one and only place.

'' I'm ready for the mission ''. The gang's leader Jecht gets up and walks over to the boy.

'' Ah splendid ! . I'm glad for you to join us ''. Jecht walks back to his high chair.

'' what's your name boy ? ''.

The boy looks up. '' Shuyin ''.


	4. Am I falling for him ?

Yuna sat on her bed , her hands buried in her head , making her mind totally confused.

'' Why did he ran away , when I hugged him ? Why was prince Tidus angry , when he saw me and that boy together ? And how did Prince Tidus know I met a boy in my childhood . Was it really that boy or was it prince Tidus ? ''.

Yuna lied down on her bed. '' Something's not right. I have to find out ''.

Just then a loud knock came on Yuna's door. Yuna got up and answered it when …

'' Nice to meet you , Princess ''.

A girl with light brown hair and dark brown highlights tied into a ponytail. She wore a white buttoned shirt tucked in a short black skirt with a white apron around her waist. White socks just above her ankles and black shoes. She had a grin on her face.

'' The name's Alex. A-L-E-X . As the head nurse's ordered's , its my job to serve you. Got any problems , come to me. Oh and if you can't say my full name , just call me by A ''.

Yuna smiled. '' Okay , nice to meet you , A ''.

Alex jumped up in the air. '' Yeahh , you called me A . you're my favourite princess . Can I get you something ? ''.

'' Well , you have anything to eat ? Cause I'm flamished ''.

Yuna said holding her stomach.

'' Sure , I'll ask the chef to prepare you something ''.

Alex left and yuna went to have a nap. Yuna woke up by the birds singing and chippering.

Yuna smiled. '' Well , might explore the palace ''.

Yuna went outside Into the garden . She looked around smiling as the sun was rising , making the river view breathtaking. She gasped when she saw a blond boy sitting by the river , playing a guitar.

'' It's him ''. Yuna slowly went forward to the boy with her hands behind her back. The boy was playing a melody music , smiling and looking up at the sky letting the music effectivtion on him. Yuna slowly walks by the side of the boy and watches him . Her head resting on her arms and her knees up to her arms. The boy finally finishes and still kept smiling.

'' That's was so beautiful ''.

The boy is taken aback by the sudden voice and looks at Yuna surprised.

'' U-umm I-I ''.

Yuna giggled . '' So the boy finally speaks ''.

The boy looks away in embarrassment . Yuna smiles and tries to ask more questions when …

'' Miss Yuna ''. Yuna frowns and turns around expecting to meet a blond prince , instead she meets a lady . Dressed in a long dress with the colours of dark green and black. Her make-up is also the colour of her dress. Her hairstyle is in a Japanese yunata when they have festivals.

Yuna gets up and so does they boy.

'' Yes , who are you ? ''.

The lady looks at the boy then to Yuna.

'' My name is Lulu , and I'm your assistance ''.

'' I was advised from your parents to bring you in for your engagement party ''.

'' Oh , I see ''. Yuna looks down.

'' Come , we must be away ''. Lulu grabs Yuna's wrist and pulls when Yuna stops her.

'' Wait ! ''. Yuna looks back at the boy.

'' I didn't know your name ''.

'' Shuyin ''. Yuna smiles. '' Will, you teach how to play the guitar ? ''.

'' Huh ? ''. Shuyin replies confused.

'' Please ''. Yuna begged. Shuyin sign's .

'' I'll think about it ''.

Lulu cannot take more of this.

'' Come Yuna , we must be away ''.

Yuna looks back at Shuyin smiling.

'' It's a promise ! ''.

'' Wait ! I didn't ''.

But Yuna is already gone. Shuyin sign's and leaves for his part-time job.


End file.
